theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Between 1970 and 2180- first alien contact 2080- Colonization attempts to leave Earth begin 2100- humans begin to leave Earth for new colonies, Planetary Exploration Group forms, Galactic Corporation forms 2190, FMM UV-32 discovered and 1st expedition is conducted, helmed by Turan Choks 2191, FMM UV-32 2nd expedition helmed by Goro Maki to Baralku, goes disastrously and results in the loss of the FMM UV ship and over 100 crew members, planet abandoned but its price reduced sharply 2250, the founders of DHC pool their money together to buy the planet and get off-world, and spend the next 10 years getting assets together for the first tour 2252, large scale mining and fracking begins in the Apoklis Peninsula. 2260, Carnivores 2263, Carnivores 2 2265, Carnivores: Ice Age 2266, Whaling Voyage 2267, the Crater City Incident on Tranquility, Carnivores Cityscape 2268, Triassic tour begins 2269, Carnivores Junglescape 2270, Carnivores+ Anniversary Tour. 2271, Fallen Kings tour begins, Gojirasaurus incident late into the year, mining operations exponentially increase on the Apoklis Peninsula. 2272, Gojirasaurus incident quelled, ''Saurophaganax'' begin to spread around Central, Gojirasaurus incident leaked, All pre-existing tours closed, Eos Tour (Mandibles) begins, Hadesia discovered, Hadesia exploration halted and hunters sent in instead, Far North Tour in the end of the year 2273, Dragons of Rumathia 2274, Primal Resort Tour and Migrator Tour open. 2275, Apoklis Research Expedition begins 2279, 2nd Expedition into Hadesia begins, looking for a live specimen of a highly valuable organism, is ultimately successful. 2282, Hadesium begins to flow into the currents around the world after a mishap in the 2279 expedition, spreading the radiation with it. The last confirmed documented Tyrannosaurus dies, marking the extinction in the wild of Tyrannosaurus. DHC begins to experiment in a secret facility in Primordia, using Hadesium. Hadesium-related Incident in Zvirian Cradle. 2283, Saurophanagax spreads all the way to North Central, to Cedaria. DinoHunt opens a tour here to hopefully stop them before a new generation can breach the cold of the arctic. 2284, DinoHunt opens a tour in Primordia to increase funding for their Hadesium experiments and to distract the public away from the disastrous Cedaria tour failure and the now falling arctic. DHC begins to actively silence anyone who attempts to speak out against them. Primordia Incident takes place at the end of the year, and is by far the worst screwup DinoHunt has ever faced, which results in catastrophic loss of biodiversity, loss of oxygen, increase in CO2, and a rapid heating up of the planet, causing the arctic to begin to melt and lowland areas to begin to flood. 2285, Damion Chromwell joins DHC as a Hadesium researcher. 2286, stocks in DHC fall drastically, and they look for something, anything, to save them from bankruptcy. Golgotha is discovered, and mining in the sector begins because of the high amount of precious resources in the mountains there, using this to stave off bankruptcy while Hadesium continues to be researched, so that it can be synthesized. All tours discontinued for the time being. 2293, Golgotha abandoned due to extreme loss of life following a series of huge cave ins and earthquakes that open a previously unknown massive underground cave system to the air outside. Those who stay to research is never report back to DinoHunt. 2294, Secret Expedition into the Moonlit North Pole begins, to recover the blood of a supernatural entity known as Azrael, calculated to have the perfect elements in its blood to successfully synthesize Hadesium. Expedition is successful and Hadesium is synthesized into a miracle-drug known as Elysidrin that can combat degenerative diseases such as Dementia and even regrow lost limbs, weakened muscles, and broken bones. 2295, Elias Henriksen passes away due to complications with an experimental life-extending form of Elysidrin. Damion Chromwell, the one who perfected Elysidrin, is voted in as the new CEO of DinoHunt. He restarts the Gojirasaurus program on both the DinoHunt Orbital Station and a secret facility in Golgotha, and discovers a mysterious artifact in the DinoHunt deep restricted vaults. 2299, the Gojirasaurus derivatives have matured, and tests are due to begin in late December in Golgotha. During the holidays when most of staff have left the station, the essential skeleton crew loses contact with DHC, and a security team is sent onboard the now derelict station, kicking off the events of A Dawning End. Category:Lore